Better late than never
by Jinxy.Jinxy
Summary: Ronaldo and Lars are in their early thirties. They haven't seen each other in years and now they're meeting to catch up over drinks. Where will they go from here?
1. Neptune's

"I'm glad you called me."  
"Really?" Lars looked up from the table cloth to make eye contact with his childhood friend.  
"You bet." Ronaldo nodded, grabbing a piece of bread from the basket. He bit the end then spread butter over it.  
"That's good...I know it's been a while." Lars said a little nervously. He hadn't eaten any of the complimentary bread.  
"You're not kidding." Ronaldo chuckled. "It's been, what? Fifteen years?" he asked, leaning back in his chair as if momentarily stunned by the passage of time.  
"Ya...Something like that." Lars smirked and took a delicate sip of his whiskey and water.  
"Well. That's a lot of time to catch up on then. Do you like your drink?"  
"Ya. I mean it's whiskey. Not much else you can say about it."  
"That's good, because if you didn't I can get them to open another bottle. Maybe from a different year?"  
"Ronaldo. It's fine."  
"Okay. Well just let me know." he reached for another piece of bread.

Lars let out a small sigh. He had finally managed to give Ronaldo a call. He'd kept the letter he had written with his return address and phone number. Ronaldo had always made sure to inform Lars when he was changing any of those. Even if Lars had almost never bothered to keep in touch.

"So how are things in Beach City?" Ronaldo asked eagerly. His big blue eyes gleamed with nostalgia.  
"Pretty much the exact same." Lars responded. "It's nothing like out here in Delmarva I bet."  
"Oh it's not that fancy." Ronaldo chuckled.  
"Mmmhmm." Lars nodded looking around the upscale restaurant.

This was where Ronaldo has chosen for them to get dinner while Lars was in town. It was a seafood restaurant called Neptune's. The interior was all dark navy and gold with off white wallpaper. It was a little gawdy and definitely looked like somewhere the God of the Sea would eat. Ronaldo had mentioned it had gotten good reviews. He felt a little out of place.

"What have you been doing?" Ronaldo asked pleasantly, after he and Lars had ordered.  
"Well. Not working." Lars said derisively. "When my dad died he left me his real estate and a little money. I sold most of the property to some private corporation."  
"I'm glad to hear things are going good. I'm sorry about your dad though, but I know you two weren't close."  
"Ya. Don't worry about it. How about you?"

Lars almost didn't have to ask. Ronaldo was sitting right in front of him. He looked good, just as good as ever. He wore a crisp white oxford, with a slim navy tie. His sleeves were folded over his forearms, and a big gold watch was clasp around his equally large wrist. He had a faint tan even now in January. His hair was still blond but a bit darker with age, more golden than yellow. He had it slicked back but the bouncy curls where still visible. Now he sported a small beard and mustache in a similar golden shade. He was still a large man, but time had taken some of his baby fat away. Though he still had the teddy bear softness that had drawn Lars to him (even if he'd never admit it).

"Things are good here too." Ronaldo began, smiling wider as he noticed Lars looking at him. "When the blog finally took off I made out pretty well. It just took one person to believe me. Now I run that after hours show Shore to Shore PM. And I ghost-write anime and manga on the side."  
Lars had to laugh. "So you got rich doing exactly what you love? Jesus Ronnie." he chuckled into his drink. "Only you."  
The waiter came by and placed their entrees in front of them. Ronaldo had gotten a seafood platter and Lars had gotten Lasagna. A hilarious affect Ronaldo hadn't failed to realize.

In fact, Ronaldo hadn't failed to notice a lot about Lars. He ate his food with a fork and knife careful not to look out of place. He had good posture, which exemplified his small shoulders and slim build. He wore a black button-down shirt which fit him perfectly. He'd unbuttoned the first few buttons and Ronaldo could see he was just as hairless as ever. This was also evidenced by his clean shaven face. He'd gotten rid of the mohawk, his hair was styled into the popular undercut. He looked into his baleful brown eyes and when he laughed the tiniest crow's feet crinkled in the corners. He looked great. As mischievous, slender and delicate as he had remembered. He was so glad Lars had finally given him a call. Better late than never.

They talked and laughed through dinner. Lars was a lot more comfortable with himself and so was Ronaldo. Time had smoothed away many of the jagged edges that had always seemed to cut the other. Lars was on his third drink, and Ronaldo his fourth. They'd finished their meal. The waiter knew better than to interrupt . It was not because he feared his censure, but rather from his boss if he shooed away someone with cash to spend. Lars covered his mouth trying not to laugh anymore raucously as Ronaldo's told some of his old stories.  
"Oh my god Ronnie. I had forgotten about those stupid Watermelon Stevens."  
"Well. I still got the bite marks to prove it." Ronaldo countered and made a show as if he was about to lift his shirt to display the scar.  
"Keep it cool, man." Lars bounced in his chair and put his finger to his lips as if to silence his antics. "You're drunk." Lars giggled, taking another sip.  
"No. You are." teased Ronaldo.  
"Am not." he countered sticking out his tongue.  
Ronaldo moved as if to take Lars' drink away. But instead he placed his large hand over the thin delicate fingers of his old friend. Lars looked up a little surprised. Ronaldo smiled and began to stroke Lars' thumb with his own.  
"Oh." Ronaldo began with his usual excitement. "Did you want to see my place?"  
Lars looked into his eyes, and lifted a suspicious eyebrow. Though his smile was beaming.  
"That sounds great." he said.


	2. Making up for lost time

Ronaldo had paid the bill and taken them both home in a cab. The Fryman residence was quite a sight. It was a white, square, modern looking bungalow. With a balcony that extended over the rocky cliffs the house was built on. Steps lead down to the ocean. And most of the house was big picture windows. It was a modern avant-garde house than any person would admire for its self controlled elegance. Lars fancied himself a bit of a real estate expert after selling his dad's properties. He widened his eyes and looked over at Ronaldo who was beside him in the back seat.  
"Nice place." Lars said casually. Ronaldo shrugged his shoulders.  
"It's not bad. It looks just like what it did when I bought it."  
Lars shook his head. He should have known better than to assume Ronaldo would pick up an interest in architecture. He should just be glad it wasn't shaped like a flying saucer.

Once inside the house kept its same contemporary appeal. Large open concept with minimal furniture in varying hues between grey, black and white. There were a few awards on a wooden shelf in the living room. Lars picked one up to read the inscription and Ronaldo stood beside him. "Best late night Science Fiction Broadcast." he chuckled, noticing Lars holding the golden trophy. It was made to look like a UFO with a beam of light extending down. "As you can imagine there wasn't much competition." he laughed. Lars looked over and smiled. "It's still really cool, man." he said placing it carefully back on the shelf.  
Ronaldo went to the kitchen to get two glasses and a bottle of Bourbon. He set them down on the coffee table where Lars was already seated.  
Lars took a glass and poured himself two fingers, he did the same for Ronaldo.  
After that drink they'd both gotten up to take in the view from the balcony. Lars leaned against the glass paneling, and Ronaldo stood beside him. It was a little chilly so near to the ocean but they were warmed by the drink. The house lights from Ronald's windows cast a yellow orbs onto the dark churning sea. The rocks below were illuminated and the faint by rhythmic crash of the ocean filled the silence.  
They hadn't had too much to say to each other. There was a lot that had happened in the time they'd been apart. But it was almost too much to mention. They crossed their arms over the railing and watched with comfortable silence. They soon went back inside.

Ronaldo poured himself a small drink. Lars followed suit. As he took a sip he looked over at his slim friend. He'd taken off his shoes and sat crossed legged on Ronaldo's couch. He was wearing black jeans, but this time there weren't any holes. He placed his glass on his knee and looked over at Ronaldo.

"It feels pretty crazy being here." he confessed, leaning his head back into the back of the couch. His eyes were closed into thin contented slits. "Man. You did so well for yourself." he mused.  
Ronaldo took the glass out of his hands and moved closer.  
"I could have done better." he said, leaning in and kissing Lars on the lips. Lars relaxed and began to kiss him back, but as Ronaldo slipped his tongue into his mouth he pushed him away.  
Lars shot him an angry glare.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing...I...I thought that's why you called me."  
"It's not why I called you. I'm not gay."  
Ronaldo didn't know whether to laugh or cry, and Lars looked the same. Lars crossed his arms.  
"Lars. Yes you are. I have been out since I left Beach City. I'm gay. I thought that's why you called me...because you loved me too. Because I was the only one you ever loved...like how I feel about you."  
"Ronnie..." Lars voice cracked, he wasn't angry anymore.  
"Don't you remember how it was between us. Are you still hiding? I remember you wanted to keep us secret when we were kids. But now. I thought maybe now you wanted to be together."

"Ronnie I don't know what I want." Lars said hanging his head, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes."Sadie left me. I guess she knew what you and everyone but me seems to know. "  
Ronaldo rubbed his friend's back.  
"It's okay." he said, trying to sound upbeat.  
"No it isn't. I don't know why I came here." he got up to leave.  
Ronaldo stood beside him.  
"Lars. I'm sorry. That was a mistake." Ronaldo began.  
Lars stiffened his shoulders, and faced him. His old friend and his old boyfriend. His first love, and probably the love of his life.  
He stepped into Ronaldo's big frame, and cried onto his chest. Ronaldo held him tight, patting back his hair and letting him empty his well of emotion. Soon he sniffed and looked up at Ronnie. He smiled down on him with empathy. Lars closed his eyes and kissed Ronaldo back on the lips.

Ronaldo held him by the shoulders. Seeing his friend so distraught he didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage.  
"Lars. Are you sure? You know how I feel about you."  
"And you should know how I feel too." Lars said as they both sat back on the couch.  
"I love you too Ronnie. I knew I had to come after Sadie left me. I had to see you again. I fell into a relationship with her because she liked me and you were gone. I pretended I had just gotten over that phase in my life. But it's not a phase, you're right. You weren't a phase. I should have come with you when you said you were moving, but I was afraid and ashamed. "  
Ronaldo was listening to him intently. He nodded and let Lars continue.  
"So yes. Okay?" he snapped with the vitriol Ronaldo remembered from his younger years. "It's always been you." he leaned into Ronaldo who took his arm and put it around his shoulder. "Now let me make up for lost time."

Lars leaned across and kissed Ronaldo passionately. The two men embraced, feeling each other through their clothes. There was hurt, and sadness and loss between them. But they pushed tight against each other trying to smother the past. Ronaldo took a breath, and held Lars' head in his hands.  
"You're even more handsome now than I could have imagined."  
Lars blushed. "Ronnie don't be so corny." he put his hand in his friends hair messing it up so that the curls hung in loose tendrils down his head. Ronaldo chuckled in good humour. "Fine." he said.  
"In fact." Lars began, undoing Ronaldo's tie and the first few buttons of his shirt. "Don't say anything." Ronaldo made a motion as if he was zipping his lips and throwing away the key. Lars rolled his eyes, but Ronaldo couldn't see because he was kissing his neck. Soon Lars had Ronaldo shirtless. His broad chest was covered in a layer of golden hair. Gone was the pale doughy boy he remembered undressing so gently years before. In his place was a man. Though not particularly slim or muscular his build was strong and dense. His arms were large and he could have looked imposing if he wasn't smiling like a kid on Christmas.

Lars started to unbutton his own shirt. "Go slow." Ronaldo interrupted. "I can wait a little longer." Lars smiled and got up. He stood in front of Ronaldo with more confidence than he had ever had in front of anyone. He took the buttons of his shirt slowly, keeping sly eye contact the entire time. Soon he had them all undone, he held his shirt closed but gently shrugged it off his shoulder before letting the whole garment fall at his feet. Ronaldo smiled. Lars was still thin, but fuller now. He wasn't all gangly limbs and exposed bones. His forearms and biceps were muscular in a sinewy sense. His collar bones still protruded and his chest was flat without much visible muscle. His pelvic region taper into a v leading down to his pants. He'd gotten his nipples pierced Ronaldo had noticed, and he found that a welcome surprise.  
He stood with his hands on his hips and moved his hands to unbutton his jeans. As opposed to the skinny fit that he'd loved before these were much more slim. Still narrow but not as skin tight as before. He raised an eyebrow once hands had met over the button.  
Ronaldo nodded, and Lars slipped out of his pants and stood there with pride. His legs were long and lean, and to Ronaldo's chagrin they had auburn hair on his calves and petering out along his smooth tanned thighs. He even had a little hair on his feet. He stood in his tight black briefs, with his erection plainly visible. Ronaldo took a few moments to appreciate that he wasn't watching a boy undress any more but a man. A smooth, confident man with strong cheek bones and a pronounced jaw line.

"So?" said Lars taking a step closer. "Worth the wait?" he asked.  
"You don't know the half." he took Lars and straddled him, pinning the smaller man to the couch.  
He explored his body, touching everywhere he could. Reminiscing about the days when they used to sneak up to the lighthouse just to do this. How great it was to be together, but how scared and nervous they had been. Ronaldo had been nervous too to lose him, and Lars was scared to be found out. This felt like the first time again. They were two different people now who had lived completely different lives.  
Lars was undoing the button of Ronaldo's khaki pants while also trying to keep the tempo of their passionate kissing. Once he got it undone and the fly zipped down he began to stroke Ronaldo through his boxers. His ridiculous Soul Blaster boxers, Lars groaned internally. But was also delighted to see how little things had changed.  
Ronaldo got up and quickly took his pants off. He extended his hand to Lars. "Let's take this to the bedroom." Lars agreed and took his hands. Laughing as Ronaldo kept patting his ass on the way down the hall. "Hey Lars. You almost have a butt now. That's amazing." he teased him in a loving way.  
"You have enough for us both." he chided back. Falling into bed with Ronaldo on top of him. They wrestled around in the sheets for a bit. Both aroused and soon both completely naked. They took turns on foreplay each going down on each other or working with their hands.  
Ronaldo was holding Lars by his hips, feeling the bones that protruded there. He pushed his erection against the other man's ass. Lars moaned softly and bucked his hips aroused by his hot member pressing against him. Ronaldo teased him more leaning further into him and reaching his arm around so that he was stroking Lars' thick member.  
"I forgot how big you are." Ronaldo said into Lars' ear. "How can someone so thin have such a big cock?" he nibbled on his earlobe. Lars gasped lightly.  
"Ronnie." Lars panted. Closing his eyes as if trying to ignore the pleasure. "Please Ronnie." he started. "Oh god...would you...can you please. Oh Ronnie, just fuck me now." he finally expressed.  
Ronaldo didn't need anymore coaxing than that. He got ready to enter Lars. He pushed a few times before he managed to enter him. Lars gasped and could barely keep his legs from falling out. His hands grabbed onto the sheets and he buried his face in the pillows gritting his teeth against the pleasure he felt inside him. Ronaldo continued thrusting sometimes slow and gentle and other times harder. It depended upon how he thought Lars was feeling. He didn't want to hurt him. Lars seemed anything but hurt. Ronaldo kept stroking him off while he chased his own climax. They rocked together on the bed, sweating. Ronaldo occasionally saying a few dirty words to get Lars even closer. When they climaxed it was almost in unison. Ronaldo could feel the twitch of Lars' dick as he stroked him, and knowing that heightened his own. Once he felt him shuddering around his cock with the pleasure of his own release he came shortly after. The both collapsed into each other in a loving embrace, with Ronaldo spooning Lars on the bed.

"Was that what you wanted?" Lars asked  
"Everything and more." Ronaldo answered stroking his hair. "How long can you stay?" he asked hopefully.  
Lars chuckled a little impishly.  
"How long do you want me to stay?" he asked. "Because, when I say she left me. I also mean she kicked me out."  
Ronaldo laughed lightly.  
"Well you certainly knew where you could go." he pinched Lars' side gently. "You can stay here forever or for a week. I'll have someone send for you things in the morning."  
Lars closed his eyes and smiled.  
"And in the morning I'll make breakfast."  
"Just no hasbrowns please."

"You always were the better cook." Ronaldo sighed into Lars soft auburn hair.  
"I'm glad to have you back. I'm glad you called."


End file.
